You Want My Outline Drawn
by static-harmony
Summary: Hermione wants to pleasure Pansy, and if she just happens to want to tie her to the headboard, that is not so bad either. Smut, pure smut.  Hermione/Pansy with a tiny sprinkle of Drarry


**Authors Note: For my girlfriend Tanya. I wanted to write femslash, and Hermione is my favorite candidate for that, so here we are! Also, un-beta'd because this is a surprise for my baby (and she just happens to be my beta).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (though I do own a Time Turner), or the song that the title comes from (Feel Good Drag by Anberlin).**

* * *

><p>Pansy stood in the shower in the room attached to the Room of Requirement. She and her lover met up here often for time alone.<p>

A Slytherin dating a Gryffindor wasn't as uncommon as it once was, considering Harry and Draco had broke the barrier for that, but they still liked the Room of Requirement—also known as the Come-and-Go Room—to have some time alone.

Pansy was showering while waiting for her lover to show up. She was lathering her straight black hair with shampoo when she heard the sound of the main door opening and closing.

Pansy closed her eyes and tilted her head back to rinse out the shampoo when she felt thin arms wrap around her. She opened her dark brown eyes and met Hermione's honey colored ones. Hermione must have stripped off her clothes as soon as she entered the room because she stood in front of Pansy naked.

Hermione pressed a kiss to Pansy's neck and tangled her fingers in Pansy's hair to help her rinse out the shampoo.

Pansy waited until Hermione had rinsed all the shampoo out and she flipped them around, tangling her hair in Hermione's thick curly brown locks and tilting the girls head back.

Hermione groaned and pressed her body forward towards Pansy's.

Pansy rubbed shampoo into Hermione's hair, lathering it and scratching her nails against Hermione's skull. Hermione moaned and wrapped her fingers around Pansy's hips and pulling them forward against her own.

Pansy shivered and quickly rinsed the shampoo out of Hermione's hair, slamming her mouth into Hermione's. Hermione waved her hand at the tap and the water turned itself off.

Pansy wrapped her hands around Hermione's hair and tried to wring most of the water out of it before pulling Hermione out of the tub.

Hermione let herself be led out of the bathroom and into the main room of the Room of Requirement, which was a bedroom/living quarters put together, with a fluffy couch, two armchairs, a fireplace and a king-size bed.

Pansy walked backwards toward the king-size bed and pulled Hermione with her.

Hermione waited until they reached the bed before shoving Pansy down onto it and waving her hand across the bed.

As soon as Pansy landed on the bed, ties wound themselves up the bedposts and wrapped around Pansy's wrists and ankles.

Pansy tugged lightly at the binds on her wrists and looked through her eyelashes at Hermione who was standing at the bottom of the bed.

Pansy stared at Hermione's naked form, from the damp curls in her head, to her honey brown eyes, to her soft full pink lips, and her high cheekbones. Down to her throat and across her slim collarbones, then to her perky supple breasts and her hard nipples. Then down her stomach to her navel and down to the cleanly shaven patch of skin between her legs that caused Pansy's mouth to water as soon as she laid eyes on it.

When Pansy's eyes snapped back up to Hermione's, her eyes were pitch black and her mouth was open. Hermione smirked and placed her hands on her hips, watching her girlfriend arch up on the bed and moan loudly.

"Hermione please," Pansy groaned out.

"Patience, love," Hermione said, crawling up Pansy's body and laying on top of her.

Pansy arched up and tried to press her mouth to any part of Hermione possible.

Hermione smirked and kissed each of Pansy's eyelids.

Pansy smiled and sighed lightly.

Hermione took this chance to place a small chaste kiss on Pansy's lips.

Hermione trailed her tongue from Pansy's mouth to her left ear, sucking the lobe into her mouth before trailing her tongue across the outside. Hermione breathed into Pansy's ear and listened as the other girl moaned and pressed her hips against Hermione's.

Hermione placed a wet kiss on Pansy's ear before trailing from her ear to the column of her throat, sucking and nipping at the skin above Pansy's jugular. Pansy let out a breathy moan and tugged her hands at the binds on her wrists.

Hermione waited until she was sure a dark bruise had been left before she lifted her head. She bites down on more time before kissing down to Pansy's breasts.

She took the left one into her mouth and caressed the right one with her hand, tweaking the nipple and rubbing it in time with her swirling tongue on the left nipple.

Pansy writhed beneath Hermione and gasped, "Mione, pl-please, fuck, need you now."

Hermione smirked against Pansy's nipple and sucked it forcefully into her mouth. Pansy arched off the bed and let out a high moan.

Hermione let the nipple fall out of her mouth and rubbed her finger across it to sooth it.

Hermione bit down Pansy's stomach before reaching her navel and dipping her tongue in. She kissed down to the line where Pansy's underwear would lie if she had been wearing any and trailed her tongue across the indent.

Pansy pulled at the binds on her wrists and wished they were gone.

"Mione, please! I'll do anything," Pansy whimpered.

"Anything?" Hermione said, not lifting her mouth from where it was blowing on Pansy's clit.

"Anything!" Pansy said.

Hermione grinned up at Pansy before spreading her lips and diving between Pansy's legs.

She lashed her tongue out and spread Pansy's lips with her fingers, digging her tongue into any piece of flesh she could come across.

Pansy thrashed her head back and forth and thrust her hips up to meet Hermione's mouth.

Hermione moaned around Pansy's throbbing heat and wrapped her arms around Pansy's thighs, pulling the other girl by them towards her mouth.

Hermione's face was completely in Pansy's pussy and she kept trying to force more into it. Hermione was thrusting her own heat against the bed as she licked and sucked all of what Pansy had to offer.

Pansy lifted her hips and thrust them continuously against Hermione's mouth.

"Fuck, Mione. Close." Pansy panted out.

Hermione started licking even faster, determined to get her girlfriend off as soon as possible.

Pansy thrust up once, twice, three times before screaming Hermione's name and coming on Hermione's face.

Hermione licked down to Pansy's hole and lapped up all the juice as it flowed out of her girlfriends vagina.

Pansy's body twitched as the aftershocks of her orgasm flowed through her.

Once Hermione was sure she had got all of Pansy's juice, she leaned up and looked at Pansy.

Pansy, still breathing heavily, looked down at her girlfriend. Hermione was wrecked, her face was covered in saliva and Pansy's cum, and her hair was half-dry, half wet and all over the place and her entire body was flushed and throbbing. Pansy could tell by the way she held herself that her body was screaming with the need to come.

Hermione waved her hand across the bed and the binds that held Pansy to it snapped off.

Pansy immediately drug Hermione down onto her and kissed her soundly, not caring that her own orgasm was all over Hermione's face.

Hermione moaned and rubbed her vagina against Pansy's leg. Pansy pulled back and looked at Hermione.

"I won't last," Hermione said.

"I don't care. Ride my face," Pansy said.

Hermione moaned and sat up. She straddled Pansy's head and lowered her pussy right down onto Pansy's face.

Pansy wrapped her hands around Hermione's thighs and pulled the other girl down onto her mouth.

Pansy moaned when her body was enveloped with the smell of Hermione's sex.

Hermione bucked against Pansy and placed her hand on the headboard, trying to hold herself up as she rocked onto Pansy's face.

Pansy stuck out her tongue and let Hermione rub herself against it.

Hermione moaned and placed her free hand under Pansy's head, holding her head up as she rocked faster against the hot tongue pressing against her core.

Hermione rocked as fast as she could and Pansy slipped a finger down and fingered the outside of Hermione's hole.

She could feel the heat radiating from it and slipped her finger inside. Hermione's hole clenched around her finger and she could feel the wetness from Hermione slip down her hand.

Hermione clenched the back of Pansy's head and the headboard and moaned.

"Fuck Pansy, I'm going to come all over your face," Hermione ground out.

Pansy moaned and pumped her finger in and out of Hermione in time with Hermione's rocking against her tongue.

Hermione shook and as Pansy curved a finger in, Hermione exploded and thrust continuously against Pansy's face before moaning Pansy's name and slipping backward.

Pansy caught her girlfriend and turned around to lie next to her.

Hermione laid on the bed breathing heavily and trailed her hand down to find Pansy's.

Pansy slipped her fingers between Hermione's and squeezed.

"I love you," Hermione breathed out.

"And I you," Pansy said.

Pansy stared at the ceiling; she felt Hermione curl herself around her and wrapped a protective arm around her. She waited until she heard Hermione's breathing even out before she let herself be taken in by sleep.

Elsewhere in the Castle, two people also laid tangled up in each other.

'I love you Harry'

'I love you too Draco'


End file.
